A Secret Relationship
by naomi-the-space-ace
Summary: Taking place before the events of 'War Over The Youngest', Azazel (Asmodeus' lover) is killed and becomes a wandering spirit. Seeing the dead body of his loved one, Azazel is convinced Asmodeus is also a wandering spirit and goes to search for him. Co-written by Toshiro987


Azazel opened his eyes and looked at his hand, noticing he can see right through them. He frowned and knew that he was dead. Asmodeus' older brothers may have treated their baby brother like crap, but they were very protective and didn't exactly like him hanging around with an incubus like Azazel. Azazel was shady but a noble demon. Even so, the older Akuma brothers didn't want Asmodeus to have anything to do with him. That never stopped them though.

Azazel stood up, questioning why he's prowling around as a wandering demon spirit and not down in the darker depths of hell. He suddenly felt something emotionally aching. Something felt wrong, and it had to do with his own mate.

Azazel headed to the Akuma Brothers castle quickly, worried for his mate.

"ASMODEUS!?" He shouted in concern. He floated to Asmodeus' and froze in place seeing his mates body on the ground, burned from holy water, crossed scared all over his arms, and dagger stabbed over his heart.

"No…" He kneeled down down, hand gently placed on his cheek but goes through it in the end. "No… Asmo… not you… why did you…"

Azazel sobbed, seeing all the wounds.

"Why did you make yourself suffer like that?" He cried quietly, he froze hearing the akuma brothers coming, calling for asmodeus. He backed away to watch, luckily being a spirit they can't see him.

He watched as his mates brothers came in, shocked, angry, sad, heartbroken. No sign of happiness that their brother was gone showed on their faces. Azazel turned away, clenching his fists.

"I hope you five suffer… Because if you don't… I will haunt you and do it myself," He said quietly, floating through the wall and away.

Azazel sat on the roof of the castle, watching the sun set, remembering everything about his mate. He could never forget and he would make sure he never would.

Asmodeus wandered around the village during a very dangerous time; mating season. With Incubi and Succubi prowling around the marketplace, there was no chance Asmodeus would be safe.

"Heh… you know, the young prince shouldn't be wandering around right now," Azazel came up behind him, whispering softly in his ear. Asmodeus trembled and covered his mouth, trying not to take in Azazel's scent. Azazel chuckled.

"See what I mean?" He smirked.

"Tch... like I want you!" Asmodeus looked away.

"Uh oh! someone is in a bad mood," he chuckled. "Your brothers piss you off again?"

"None of your business. So wanna tell me why you're stalking me… again?" Asmodeus knew Azazel has been stalking him for weeks. Not that he really cared cause he never really complained or tried to stop him.

"Come on Asmodeus, you know how we demons are. We spot something we like, we can't take our eyes off them," Azazel smirked, getting closer. "I'm just waiting for you to agree and admit to me."

"Hehe desperate, aren't you?" Asmodeus chuckled. "Alright, I want to play a game!" Azazel blinked at the comment.

"What kind of game, Asmodeus?"

"Mating season is for the entire month… I want to test how long we can hold off. Spend time with me and take me on dates! If you and I can hold off on sex for the entire month, I will admit to you how I really feel about you honestly!" He grinned. Azazel couldn't help but laugh.

"You are very sly Asmodeus… Alright… it's a deal," He smiled shaking his hand. He suddenly pulled Asmodeus close and whispered in his ear. "I look forward to spending quality time with you, my soon to be mate."

"Heehee don't get ahead of yourself," Asmodeus teased.

Azazel wanted to cry more and feel more. However, being a spirit, you are limited to emotion. He sighed to himself and watched the akuma brothers cremate Asmodeus' body.

"Guess I can't move on… because I have nothing to look forward to… heh," he sighed quietly. Suddenly, he snapped out of it, having a thought.

"Wait… Asmodeus committed suicide… meaning he can't move on cause it takes longer for souls who commit suicide. Asmodeus… You're wandering around here somewhere aren't you? You have to be!" He clenched his fists and stood up, staring at the kingdom.

"I'll find you Asmodeus… I promise… I don't care how long it takes for me to find you… I'll visit every location we've been to… I'll find you… or at least figure out… If you really moved on or not…"

With that being said, another demon tale was about to begin.


End file.
